


Playing Cupid

by gahsebun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Brotps, Chaptered, Comedy, Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Otps, Shipping, a lot of fluff, but expect some pretty frustrating scenes, definitely not angst cause im not good at that, im new to tagging haha, it had to be done, maybe lol, shipping people with other people, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahsebun/pseuds/gahsebun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Jackson do when the person he loves ships him with someone else? Comedic chaos ensues within Got7 as every member placed their own bets on the game called love.</p><p>(aka the fic where mark is a jackbam shipper and everyone loses their minds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark ships JackBam

Mark was always the most inclined to social networks in the whole group. Others usually just bother with their SNS accounts when they want to thank their fans and the normal idol stuff. But with Mark, it's more of a hobby or an addictive habit.

He especially likes twitter because it enables him to have a closer interaction with the fans as compared to instagram and other social networks. When he just happens to be scrolling about in his tlist, he comes across a set of pictures from their different variety shows--most of which came from RealGot7.

"Is this Jackson and Bambam?!" Mark, laying on his bed with his handphone on hand, suddenly exclaimed in disbelief. His roommate, one of the persons in question--Jackson, shot up from his lazy position on Mark's thighs and lied beside the elder to get a closer look at the pictures.

"I didn't know you had that kind of relationship with him!" Mark said loudly through giggles and kept hitting Jackson like a little child successfully finding out about a well-hidden secret. All the while looking at a photo where Jackson and Bambam were staring so deeply into each others eyes.

"What? Stop it, man. It's not what it looks like." Jackson replied with awkward and nervous laughs.

"Don't even try to deny it dude! I can see it in your eyes." Mark squinted his eyes paired with a wide grin on his mouth. He even sighed romantically at the end of his sentence.

"Mark--" Before Jackson could say anything, Mark suddenly put a finger on Jackson's lips as if hushing him. Jackson completely froze up. "You know what, I'll help you with this. I'll play cupid between you and Bambam."

With that, Mark left and searched for Bambam inside the dorms unknowingly leaving behind a heartbroken Jackson touching his own lips as the feeling of Mark's hands were fleeting. Maybe it was Jackson's fault for being a coward and delaying every oppurtunity to confess but it definitely hurts when the man you love says that you're perfect for someone else. Jackson contemplated on his feelings and decided that sulking around won't do anything to make the situation any better.

If he really knows Mark then it's for certain that when he sets on a task to do, he's gonna do everything in his power to achieve it. Those are one of the traits he fell in love with. He groaned inwardly, ' _what am I going to do?_ '.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

"Hey, do you know where Bambam is?" Mark couldn't find Bambam anywhere inside the dorms so he settled in asking the leader, Jaebum, for his whereabouts. He sat next to him at the living room couch, trying not to look suspicious but ultimately failing.

"I think he's out getting ice cream with Yugyeom. Why do you ask?" Jaebum answered while decreasing the volume of the television. Somehow Mark was acting a little too odd and it caught the leader's attention.

"Uhh... Not mu--" Mark knew there was no use hiding it from the all-knowing JB. The leader looked at him with a ' _i-know-that-you're-up to-something-and-even-if-you-don't-tell-me, i-will-find-out-about it-one-way-or-another'_ face.

"Ugh fine," Mark huffed like a little kid before fessing up. "Don't tell anyone that I told you this but I think Jackson likes Bambam and I'm helping them to get together. Have you seen the JackBam photos? It's like they're in love with each other and they don't even know it themselves. So, can you help me?"

Mark's words shocked JB. He didn't think it would turn out this way, he thought he was just planning to prank the maknae who sometimes acts like he owned the place. But nonetheless, a mischievous plot formed in his mind.

"Ah, sure. Let me ask Jinyoung about it." Jaebum hastily replied without giving any time for Mark to consent his actions. By the time the elder was processing the words, the leader was already in Jinyoung's room telling him everything.

"Come on, Mama! It'll be fun-- let's pair up the boys with each other." Jaebum cheerily suggested as he was persuading his boyfriend to play along with him. It'll be surely exciting in the dorms once they start with their matchmaking games.

"Papa, this isn't a good idea. Why don't we just let them set their own pace? Let them make the first moves by themselves? I'm scared that my boys will get hurt." Jinyoung declined the offer with much concern for the members. It's only natural for him to protect the boys at all costs.

"Jinyoung, how long do you think that would take? One, two-- a couple years from now probably. We're not getting any younger, honey." With all seriousness in JB's tone, it was definite that this was not merely just a game. It was for everyone's happiness.

Jinyoung sighed in defeat, he understood completely what Jaebum had to say in just a few words and he absolutely hates that he did. JB smiled at him and hugged him in assurance. He whispered, "The kids will be fine. They've got us."

•••

 


	2. Jaebum & Bambam ship MarkSon while Youngjae & Yugyeom were forced to ship JackBam

~~~~Somewhere hidden inside JB is a competitive monster that won't accept losses to absolutely anyone. Well, maybe it was vulnerable to Jinyoung's pleading two or three times-- okay, a lot of times but that's beside the point. The point is Im Jaebum, whenever set on a task wherein there's an opposing party involved, always wins.

JB first noticed Jackson's admiration on their visual during the GGG era and Mark had ridiculous red hair. At first, he was like, _"so they're both foreigners and they've been hanging out together since pre-debut so I guess they're the perfect best friends._ " But he couldn't be more wrong. As the A era approached, MarkSon became a solid thing as they both shipped themselves-- which is completely stupid by the way according to Jaebum but it was good fanservice he thought.

Jaebum didn't mind such things as long as it doesn't affect their performance and no one gets hurt but today was different. Jackson is currently sulking, JB assumes, in his room and left with nothing to do. Looking back at all their times together, Mark and Jackson weren't just the perfect best friends but also the perfect couple. No one understands this more than JB because the leader is supposed to keep a close eye at its members at all times. Jackson was on the right track, he just needed a little more push and they need to make Mark realize his true feelings.

"Challenge accepted." The leader murmured to himself with a smirk on his face as he dragged Jinyoung to Jackson's room to console him.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Mark is sprawled on the floor as he busies himself with thinking of ideas to let the JackBam ship sail. First, he walked back and forth to brainstorm, then he opened the tv and flipped through channels to pick up some inspiration, when he gave up on that he made a disgruntled sound before dropping on the floor finally giving up on everything. Unkowingly, he woke up the sleeping beauty of their dorm, Choi Youngjae.

"Ah, hyuuunnggg, why are you so loud?!" The sleepy boy yelled from his shared room with the leader, definitely proving he's the powerful vocal. He begrudgingly opened the door and stomped his way to the living room with a big frown on his face like an annoyed child.

"Yah, were you screaming at me?" Mark wasn't afraid at all from their vocal's shouts. If there's anything he enjoyed from the sudden traditional change here in Korea, it's that seniority is much more valued than in the States. Youngjae huffed before sitting down the couch and opening the tv to watch Pororo, still upset at the elder. Suddenly, Mark conjured up a brilliant idea.

"Uh, Youngjae-ah~ I'm sorry about waking you up." Mark said with a little aegyo as he sat beside the younger member. He knew the squishy Youngjae couldn't stay mad for long. When everything was cleared up, Mark announced his true intentions.

"Would you mind helping your hyung out? I swear it's gonna be so fun. Like come on, man~" Mark appealed to the vocal, subtly switching that last sentence to English so the other would be intruiged. Youngjae always had this kind of respect for Mark, not only because he's the oldest but also because in Mark's spare time, he teaches Youngjae some basic English. What better way to repay him than do some small favours, right?

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Jackson, I know you're sad but it doesn't have to be this way." Jaebum patted Jackson's back as a way of consoling him while the guy was practically lying dead on his bed. He couldn't bear seeing their super energetic member sulking like this.

"Thanks for comforting me but I think it's time to give up." Jackson shot up from his lying position to sit down and slump over to emphasize his sadness and retreat from love. It was of no use anyway to squeeze himself into someone else's heart. Jackson knows himself that he's just having one of his delusions of grandeur.

"No! Just think about it. You've liked Mark from the shadows for so long and now's the time to finally attack." Jaebum tried to encourage the younger, he will not allow this love to fail. He understands what Jackson must feel right now but it's not too late to do something about it. The leader, though he won't say it out loud, is actually always sincerely worried about his members and somehow he wants to help.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, hyung! I've never felt like this to anyone before." Jackson was still unsure on what to think of all this. Jaebum along with Jinyoung just came barging in the room and suddenly asked him about his love life. Any normal person would be dumbfounded as well. Truthfully, Jackson had some experiences on love but this time around was different. This time it's with a guy and his best friend, no less.

"Okay, first things first..." JB earnestly tried to think of ways to salvage the situation. He didn't have to do these things before. With Jinyoung it's just like they comprehend each other with such depth that no words can explain their love. From the beginning it has always been like that and Jaebum can't ever be thankful enough to the heavens for giving him such love. The leader's train of thought was suddenly cut by the obnoxious Jackson's stupid jokes.

"I'm the realest, drop this and let the whole world feel it, hey woo hoo!" Jackson sang to Iggy Azalea's Fancy with power followed by a string of his signature hyena laughs. In that one moment, Jaebum knew that Jackson wasn't as nervous or scared as before, he had finally lighten up. But Jackson has to get serious now.

"Jackson, focus. First you have to let him be conscious of you. Make him feel flustered with your every move so that he'll notice you." Jaebum tried to convey with much diction as he looked at Jackson straight in the eyes. His words made Jackson a little embarrassed to be honest.

"Uhh, sure. I think I can do that." Jackson blushed at the stupid things he'll have to do in ordet to get Mark's attention. It's time to bring the A-game, he thought.

"As much as possible give all your attention to him. But not too much, you know what I'm saying? Leave him craving for you to be by his side." Jaebum was really feeling the whole love guru thing and it was starting to make Jackson a little nervous.

"Why don't you just come out clean and confess directly to him?" Jinyoung blurted out his own thoughts, not in agreement with Jaebums methods. He thinks that important things like this should be said straightforwardly.

Both Jaebum and Jackson looked at Jinyoung like he had suddenly grown three heads. If two of them were to be a meme it will surely be the gif where it says, _'That's not how it works! That's not how any if this works!'_ Jinyoung rolled his eyes and sighed in response.

"I'll make sure you and Mark get together if you just follow me, Jacks." Jaebum assured the younger, shrugging off his boyfriend's earlier suggestion.

"Your advice seems swell and all but I'm not even sure if he likes me back." There was a hint of hesitation and insecurity in Jackson's tone. All of Jaebum and Jackson's efforts would be in vain if Mark didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"Just trust me, Jackson." Jaebum smiled at the Hong Kong native which earned a toothy grin by the other. They stared each other stupidly like that for a while until Jinyoung interrupted their little exchange.

"Ugh, you're not even listening to me anyway." Jinyoung said exasperatedly, obviously annoyed, but reverted back to being motherly once he caught sight of Jackson's excitement. He turned to his lover and warned him, "Just make sure my babies don't get hurt, you hear me Im Jaebum."

"Everything will be all right, dear." Jinyoung turned to Jackson to hug him. Jinyoung himself is worried about the outcome of the events but he trusts Jaebum to get them through it together as one unit.

"But I'm your hyung-" Jackson tried to counter but Jinyoung shut him up immediately, "Shush. I'm your mother!"

Laughter exploded inside the room before Jinyoung excused himself to make lunch, "Jacksonnie, to cheer you up, I'll be making your favorite dimsums!"

Jackson cheered in delight while Jinyoung and Jaebum stared at him with awe. All their worries vanquished somehow as they looked at Jackson's happy state, they thought everything will be fine. It's as if the pair had come to an agreement that they were wonderful parents. As Jinyoung went out of the room, JB guided him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"Ew, I didn't have to see that." Jackson cringed at the JJ Project duo or their self-proclaimed Mama and Papa. When Jinyoung was out of sight, Jaebum tackled him on the bed for his snarky comment.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Mark and Youngjae were still in the living room but this time it has been set up like a military battlefield. The pillows were stacked up like a fort and Mark had brought a whiteboard in front of the tv filled with senseless writings of what seemed like battle strategies.

"Youngjae, any ideas?" After explaining the JackBam situation and how risky it would be for on-screen romances, they had to think of a way for them to be closer.

"Hmm, I think we should leave them together so they could have quality time and be aware of each other's feelings." Youngjae suggested, adding that it should be at a place where Jackson and Bambam could share interests.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Mark high-fived Youngjae and discussed with him some more about the possible venues.

Jinyoung walked by the living room and noticed all the mess they've created, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just devising a plan so Jackson and Bambam can get together, Eomma." Youngjae, being the obedient kid he is, instantly gave away information to Jinyoung. He really treats him and Jaebum like his parents because when he was just new, they took him under their wings immediately.

"Youngjae, oh my god. You don't report everything to Jinyoung." Mark scolded the younger but he already knows what's his defense is.

"But he's the mother of the group." Youngjae defended. If there's anyone more like JJ Project's real son, it's Youngjae. His name even sounds like it came from the pair, Jinyoung and Jaebum.

"Yes, good job my little Jaejae." Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae showing the crinkles by his eyes. Youngjae proudly smiled thinking he had done a good deed.

"Ah but I guess JB told you already, right? So are you with us or not?" Mark recalled his conversation with the leader earlier and remembered something about talking to Jinyoung about it.

"I won't be involved in any of your shenanigans. JB is with Jackson right now so I don't know about him. But we won't stop you from doing what you want. Just don't harm anyone, okay?" Jinyoung replied warmly. A mother doesn't take sides with her children.

"Yes, eommoni." Mark sarcastically replied, a little shocked that Jinyoung actually believes that he might hurt anybody.

"Uh huh, I'm going to make lunch. I'll call you when it's done." Jinyoung left them alone to cook food for later Mark and Youngjae continued their discussion about where JackBam's first date could take place. A dance exhibition? Or at a theatre, maybe? Everything is not for certain. They just couldn't decide on what mood they were going to create between those two.

"We're home!" Yugyeom shouted on the front door to make everyone aware of their presence. Bambam was still busy taking off his shoes and properly stash them away so that it doesn't get scratched or anything, those shoes were Saint Laurent.

"Oh, you're home!" Mark was looking at Bambam in an unusually happy way. Bambam was, as expected, weirded out by all this since he had no idea of what's going on.

JB also came to greet them and stepped forward to give them both hugs then continued to whisper on Bambam's ear, "We need to talk as soon as possible. Go to Jackson and Mark's room."

Yugyeom was the first to go, followed by Bambam, into their shared room to get changed before lunch comes. They noticed the elders' odd behaviour and wondered if something happened.

"Why are the hyungs acting weird today? Did something happen?" Bambam voiced out his concerns, hoping it's not something grave.

"Yeah, I don't know, I'll go talk to Mark hyung." Yugyeom replied, searching for a clean shirt in his closet.

"And I'll talk to JB hyung since he asked for me anyway." Bambam said before going into the bathroom in Jr's single room to freshen up.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

After that whole greeting fiasco on the front door with the maknaes, Mark went up to JB.

"Hey so will you be helping me? I've got Youngjae on my side too." Mark asked the leader, proud about how he got another team member already.

"I'm sorry, Mark but I don't agree with you. I'm helping Jackson out with something else." Jaebum apologized, not really, for he had something else in mind.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm already helping Jackson by doing this." Mark was inevitably confused, a lot of questions running through his mind. Aren't I already doing what's best for Jackson by hooking him up with Bambam? What more could he possibly need?

"You'll see soon." Jaebum smirked at Mark as if he knew the questions that were troubling the elder. Let's see which one's cupid arrow will work, he thought.

  
\---------------------------------------

 

"So what's up, hyung?" Bambam asked as soon as he walked into the room. He noticed that JB and Jackson seemed to be planning something very important.

"See, we're conspiring against Mark. He seems to ship you and Jackson." Jaebum explained to Bambam slowly, not sure how he'll take it.

"What?! No offense to you, Jackson hyung but I thought you and Mark hyung were a thing. There's a MarkSon Show for God's sake." The Bambam Volcano downright erupted. He can't believe what was happening right now.

"Yeah so you'll be with us, right? Play along later with what Mark says during lunch." Jaebum understood what Bambam was saying and immediately gave him orders for his little plan at the dining room.

"Aye aye, captain!" Bambam saluted to the leader and winked to Jackson, "You'll get him for sure."

"Yah, since when are you so cheeky!" Jackson smacked the Thai boy. Sometimes he just won't act like his age.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Yugyeom, it's for the greater good, you know. Your bestfriend will be as happiest as he will ever be after this plan." Mark tried to be convincing as possible to get Yugyeom to join them.

"Yep, that's right." Youngjae agreed, he believes that Jackson and Bambam's more often than not immature behavior were compatible with each other.

"Fine, I'll join you Mark-hyung." Yugyeom agreed too, though it hurt him a little. He just wants Bambam to be happy even if it's not with him.

"BOYS, IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Jinyoung shouted from the dining room, he was still setting up the plates and utensils.

Mark and Jaebum simultaneously thought, _'Let the games begin!'_

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> I'm new to this and yet I feel the support already <3
> 
> So now we have our teams~ Which side are you on, guys? Lemme see it in your comments. :D
> 
> sorry if it seems a little confusing-- reminder: some things might be happening at the same time. English is not my mother tongue so may not express myself well. :(
> 
> Will be posting soon 'cause I'm excited for what's gonna happen as well. The next chapter will be relatively short as the holidays restrict me from writing as much but I swear it is going to be so much fun hahaha XD
> 
> OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! :))


	3. Lunchtime Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: JackBam4Lyf vs the love guru Jaebum's ways

  
It is currently lunch time and everyone is at their battle positions, meaning they're seated properly on the dining table ready to initiate their own plans and partially to fight for their food also. It's hard to live in a dorm full of seven hungry guys, you know. Mark and Jaebum were the most excited ones, secretly wearing devious smirks under their external innocent facades.

Usually, Jaebum and Jinyoung stay at both ends of the table, Mark, Jackson and Youngjae sit on the right side of the table respectively while Yugyeom and Bambam on the left. But this time around, Mark felt that Youngjae should stay on the other side because it's closer to the refridgerator. Mark tried to be discreet about it but everybody knows it's all part of his plan.

While seated, Jaebum winked at Jackson as if saying to him 'You know what to do.' The younger took a big gulp, nervous of what might happen during lunch. Mostly because he might make a fool of himself in front of his crush.

Jinyoung puts down the food in the middle of the table and invites everyone to get some with a motherly smile across his face, still wearing his pink apron from cooking. As promised the food consist of Jackson's favourite dimsums and a bunch of other Korean dishes to be paired with rice that Jinyoung learned how to make from his own mother.

At one point during the time everyone was simultaneously getting the food they wanted, Bambam couldn't reach this kimchi he wanted to eat. Mark was the only person to see Bambam's struggles and thought of it as the perfect time to commence _Operation: JackBam4Lyf_. The title was a working progress.

"Aw, hyung~ I was going to get that." Bambam whined to Mark for getting the last piece of kimchi he so desperately wanted. In return, the elder smirked slightly.

"Hey, I got it first so it's mine now. Look at Jackson's plate, he got most of it. Why don't you ask him to feed you?" Mark cleverly reasoned and watched as his plan unfolds slowly. The oldest knew Jackson all too well to accurately guess the hong kong native's next action.

"Oh, you want one? Here." Jackson, oblivious to Mark's plans, picked up a piece of kimchi from his own plate and tried to feed it to Bambam. Feeding each other is the norm in the dorms but apparently, it's a different story now.

Mark was keeping that mischievous smirk in his face as he challenged Jaebum with his eyes. Jaebum scoffed at Jackson's poor judgement and tried to catch his attention by coughing really loudly, " _/EHEM/ idiot jackson /EHEM/_ "

**Mark - 1 : JB - 0**

"It's just simply delicious! Right Bambam?" Mark said, obviously trying to annoy the leader for not being on his side. Jackson realizing what he's done tried to counter his actions with a suave move.

"It's nice and all but you should really try these instead, my dimsum." Jackson smiled sweetly and turned to his dimsum, Mark. All the while picking up a dimsum with his chopstick and feeding it to the elder, getting dangerously close to his face.

To say that Mark was stunned is a bit of an understatement. He was totally dumbfounded. I guess he had expected this as they were bestfriends but not now when he was helping him match with Bambam. He had no choice but to accept the food because if not, everyone would think that something was wrong.

"Thanks, Mandu." Mark shyly thanked his bestfriend. Although he says that he's used to Jackson's constant teasing and unserious flirting, deep down inside he likes their little exchange but he knows himself that it's only purely platonic.

Mark sees Jaebum at the corner of his eye clapping and laughing in silence while watching at the pair's direction. Several questions bombarded Mark's brain like _'What is going on? What is he planning to do?'_

**Mark - 1 : JB - 1**

After the main course, it's time to move on to the final course. Everyone helped in clearing the table while Jinyoung was getting the food for their dessert. The mother of the group came back with little forks and plates and put a bowl of fresh strawberries in the middle. Of course, not forgetting the can of whipped cream.

The kids raced to get the most strawberries and who gets to use the can first but Jaebum scolded them before anyone got the chance. The leader stood up and grabbed strawberries and even used the can of whipped cream first. Afterwards he gave it to his loving boyfriend, Jinyoung.

"Thank you for the wonderful lunch, babe." Jinyoung blushed at Jaebum's words while the other members awed in chorus. It's not rare to have moments like these but Jinyoung still feels the bubbles and butterflies in his stomach and the blood rushing to his cheeks every single time.

Jackson was the most affected by the couple, oh how he wanted a love like that. His eyes unintentionally moved to the person he longs for the most and how he looked so cute picking out the littlest strawberries. Mark didn't seem to notice Jackson staring at him at all.

While the others were still staring at the pair fondly, Mark had decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly grabbed the can of whipped cream. He swiftly put swirled whipped cream on top of his strawberries and smiled like a kid before passing it to his bestfriend, taking Jackson out of his trance. The younger was surprised but appreciative nonetheless.

Mark was now starting to eat his mini masterpieces when some cream stuck to the side of his mouth. He searched nearby for a towel or a tissue but to no avail. Jackson saw this and unconsciously held the older's cheek while wiping the cream with his thumb. Both were staring into each other's eyes as if asking a question only they knew the answers to.

"Hey, if both of you don't stop staring at each other, one of you will melt eventually." Yugyeom, being the giant maknae, teased his hyungs while the rest of the group joined in his snickers. Mark and Jackson hurriedly sat straight up and turned to their opposite sides, both red in embarrassment.

**Mark - 1 : JB - 2**

It was only a matter of time before everyone heads out to their own rooms to do their own things. Mark thinks he hasn't done enough for his operation. In an attempt at redemption, he tries to spark up a conversation while everyone else was eating dessert.

"I heard there's gonna be a new mall a few blocks away," With the mention of the word mall, Bambam enthusiastically joins the conversation.

"Oh my god, I know! I'm visiting the mall this weekend with Yugyeom. We'll be checking the stores out. Right Gyeom?" Bambam stated cheerfully but that happiness didn't last for long. Mark looked expectantly at Yugyeom, this could be the perfect oppurtunity for phase one of their plans to end successfully.

"Ah, I was going to tell you that I can't go with you because I already made plans with Youngjae. I'm sorry." Yugyeom can't look at Bambam in the eye as he was saying this. He felt bad for lying to his best friend but he knows it had to be done.

Bambam looked so dejected that he wanted to go away and lock himself in his room. He knew it was childish so he decided against it. The other members wanted to cheer him up but they couldn't have said anything as they also had different plans of their own.

"Bam, you know what, I can skip dance lessons. If you want, I can go with you." Jackson broke the silence and suggested to accompany the younger to the mall. Bambam was delighted upon hearing this and it was like the silence a few seconds ago didn't even happen.

"Really, hyung?! Thank you so much!" Bambam suddenly hugged Jackson in overwhelming happiness.

**Mark - 2 : JB - 2**

The two started a conversation of their own and Mark thought that his work was done. _Operation: JackBam4Lyf_ was so far a huge success. He seriously needs to think of a new name for this operation.

Mark stood up and put his dirty plates in the kitchen sink. He walked towards his shared room with Jackson but there was a banana peel near the back of Bambam's chair and he slipped. ' _I thought this only happened in cartoons,_ ' were the words that echoed through Mark's mind as he was falling backwards.

He felt everything turn into slow motion, he saw how the other members panicked and jumped from their seats. Just as he was about to fall into his impending doom, he felt a pair of arms hugging him, supporting him from behind. He looked into the eyes of his savior; _it just had to be Jackson once again._

At that moment, Jaebum whistles and smiles triumphantly. It seems that he had 100% accuracy in his love archery. This cupid game was just a silly match of tic tac toe for Got7's great leader, Im Jaebum.

 

**Mark - 2 : JB - ∞**

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ Updating after a month haha orz I'm very sorry (^_^;) I have no beta and I'm just editing it as I go along so sorry for the mistakes. But please continue to read and enjoy my story! (^_^)/
> 
> I appreciate anyone who comments~ Please do tell me what you're thinking, it'll help me in so many ways <3 <3 <3


	4. Closing the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Jackson = Plague vs Operation: MarkSon4ever

Jaebum takes full responsibility for the current situation of two of his members. He didn't actually think that a banana peel would work but hey, it was worth a shot. And now Mark was in the warm and safe arms of Jackson. Yep, it's all going according to the great Im Jaebum's plan.

Mark wasn't at all surprised when he found out Jackson came to the rescue once again. In fact, he's getting more and more irritated. He knows that his bestfriend is just being helpful and all that but sometimes it's getting kind of annoying so Mark tries to study the human being as he holds on to him for life.

_I hate you so much. I hate that you come to my rescue every freaking time. I hate that you have a very handsome face. I hate that you have beautiful brown eyes. I hate that you have soft kissable lips--_

"Yi En, are you alright?" Jackson voices out his concerns to the older, ultimately stopping his train of thoughts and any attempts to lean anymore closer. Jackson strongly resisted the urge to just close the gap between them and kiss him but he thought the consequences would be severe.

Mark turned red as a ripe tomato and quickly straightened himself up. He made a beeline towards their shared room, hoping that the loud sound of the door closing would be a sufficient sign that he wants to be alone. As he frustratingly flopped face first on his bed after crashing the door recklessly, he pondered to himself, _"Was I seriously trying to kiss my own bestfriend?"_

Mark starts to contemplate on his own thoughts and then he slaps himself for even thinking about possibly liking his bestfriend. He really thinks he had slight trauma from the fall a while ago because he feels like going insane. To regain his sanity, he reminded himself out loud that he doesn't like Jackson and that he's helping him get together with Bambam. In fact, he should be proud of himself because they were going on a date this weekend. Somehow those last words left a bitter taste on Mark's tongue (but he convinced himself it was probably just something he ate earlier).

The object of Mark's confusion was left standing agape at the dining room trying to think of something that he did terribly wrong to elicit that kind of reaction from Mark. Truthfully, Jackson just wants to bust their door open and confront Mark straightforwardly but he's too much of a coward for something like that. So he seeks for Jaebum's advice and he also tries to ask Jinyoung if he could stay in his room for the night.

The next morning, Mark noticed that Jackson didn't sleep in their room. He kind of felt sad but thought that it was probably for the best. Then realization dawned on him, _"I'll be with Jackson the whole day today."_

Mark panicked and looked at the clock, 6:45 am. It's almost time for breakfast and he didn't know what to do. Should he just act normal? But he can't possibly do that now. After thinking for a while, he decided to just avoid Jackson. He knows it'll be slightly awkward and the members will probably notice but he will try his best. He just can't seem to face Jackson normally anymore.

The odds were not in Mark's favor as they had dance practice today but he wasn't about to let that get to him. _Mission: Jackson = Plague_ (as he liked to call it) was set to take off and he was determined for absolute success. But what he didn't know is their great leader was already conspiring against him. _Operation: MarkSon4ever_ is well under way. (just to set the record straight, jb didn't agree to this horrendous name jackson suggested)

As soon as Mark peeks out the door, the battlefield in his mind starts. He squints his eyes and calculates the time it takes to get a bowl of cereal and then go back to the room as quickly as possible. He carefully formulates and chooses any excuse that could be given in reasoning for his eating isolation. But all that planning crashed and burned when the leader suddenly invited him to breakfast.

"Yah, Mark. Grab a bowl of cereal with me," Jaebum stood still in front of the door ever so slightly putting his foot forward blocking any chances of escape that even closing the door is not an option. With an uncharacteristic smile plastered on his usually stone-face, Mark thinks Jaebum has something planned but no idea of what it could be.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." Slowly, he creeps outside the room and watches as Jaebum goes and prepares cereal for the both of them. Now, Mark is sure that Jaebum definitely has other plans.

Jackson comes out of Jinyoung's room and they meet eyes for a second but both instantly dodged, moving slightly faster to whatever they were going to do. Mark busies himself with getting fresh milk from the fridge while Jackson turns on the TV for morning cartoons. Mark can't help thinking of that fraction of a second where Jackson's eyes held pain and sorrow. He can't help blaming himself for bringing him that look in his eyes.

But what could he do? He knows that the feelings he harbors for him aren't right. Jackson's object of interest should be Bambam. Mark tells himself to calm down and just get through this day.

Everyone is now fully awake and alert inside the dance studio. It's time to practice for their upcoming comeback and there's no room for error as the date draws nearer. So far, Mark hasn't had to worry about being too obvious in avoiding Jackson because although there is internal conflict, you still have to remain a certain amount of professionalism.

After 5 rounds of practicing non-stop, the whole team is completely tired. They reach for their water bottles and find their own places to sit on. However, still standing uprightly on the dance floor is Jackson Wang repeatedly doing the routine. It seems that he's stuck on some parts and can't quite get it right.

The maknaes went to a nearby convenience store to get refreshments so the remaining people in the studio are Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson. Jinyoung was flat out dead on the ground and Jaebum was busy manipulating something with the music. Nobody is left to teach Jackson the proper steps but Mark and this was the leader's plan all along.

 _Mission: Jackson = Plague_ slowly crumbled at every step Mark took towards Jackson. He's still not able to resist when his bestfriend is in need. Unknowingly, Mark walked right into Jaebum's trap.

"Need help, Jia Er?" As he said these words, Jackson stumbled on his steps and tripped to the ground. They looked at each other and shared big laughs. Just like they used to before the whole cupid game began.

Mark extends a hand to help Jackson stand up but from some external force (jinyoung slightly elbowing him from behind) he also tripped himself and once again he's in the strong arms of his bestfriend. But this time the gap was closed and their lips collided. Both surprised and turning beet red, both too shocked to step away from each other.

At that specific moment, sexy tango music played from the speakers. Courtesy of the great Im Jaebum, of course. Everything he planned had fallen into place. Mark and Jackson were kissing!

_Operation: MarkSon4ever is a complete success._

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work so please go easy on me but i do appreciate constructive criticism :3 it was supposed to be crack and a oneshot but idk anymore haha so tell me what you think of it so far :) sorry for the mistakes-- not a native speaker here lol XD i will update some time next week woohoo :D


End file.
